Without you
by WolfWater
Summary: When Shuichi commits suicide, what will Yuki do? Please review!
1. Shuichi's POV

Shuichi's POV

I held the picture of Yuki close to my chest.

Yuki, I thought you cared about me, I thought you loved me. But you just push me aside.

No one has ever cared about me. Or so I thought. I was hoping in this worthless life of mine that someone would hold me tight and tell me they loved me. No one has ever done that. No one ever loved me that much to do so. I'm a foolish human. The one who was a crier. Just another ordinary person with a screwed up life.

I tried... I tried to stand up tall, to be proud of what I've done. Just once. Once I would like to be proud of something that I did. Me. Just me. Something I done, not someone else.

No one could stop me now...as my of death nears..

Can anyone help me in my time of need?

I try talking to people. But they just brush me aside, like what Yuki does. Like I was nothing.

Nothing.

Is that what I am? Nothing? Just a small helpless bird that passes by, calling out to someone.

I've cried for you Yuki. I left you alone when you needed it. And this is how you pay me back. Well, I'm tired of it.

My death comes even closer.

I lay on the couch. Watching the clock tick. I haven't found anything to keep me alive. No need for living. Yuki doesn't need me. He hates me, pushes me out to the cold. The sight of blood seems so right on my body. The blood flowing down from my chest.

Am I lost? Am I lost in the world that I could only think of things I don't have? Because I do. I have nothing I can be proud of. My family was always telling me that I should get good grades. To stop fooling around. Maybe I did try maybe I did want good grades.

"I want to die. I WANT TO DIE!" I screamed out.

Yuki was gone. Gone somewhere that I didn't care about. Never once, did he say he cared for me. So what's the point? My one true love doesn't even care for me. Hardly know I'm there.

Tears flowed down my cheeks.

When I die, will Yuki care about me? Care that I committed suicide? Care that he will never see my face again?

I cut myself; I love to see the blood come down my wrists. I believed in you Yuki. I gave up everything for you.

I had a small hope that you loved me. But it faded.

I go into the kitchen. Take out a big butcher knife, and start to cut my right cheek. I hurt yes, but not as bad as how my heart hurts.

I cut my arms, my legs.

Then, the door opened. I see the novelist staring at me shocked.

I came face to face with the one I loved.

"Shuichi?"

"Why should you care, I'll be gone. You shouldn't care."

"Shuichi, what are you talking about?" He asked his voice shaky.

"You'll be happy"

I held the knife to my chest.

"Shuichi! Don't!" He yelled.

"How do you feel about me? What are your emotions?" I asked.

"I...I..."

I ripped my shirt with the knife, so the knife can meet the flesh that it deserves.

"No answer?"

"Shuichi! Just think about it! You have other choices!"

"I have no other choices. Everyone will be glad for me to be gone."

"Shuichi I want to tell you something. I lo..." Yuki stopped and watched the body fall to the ground.

"Shuichi! I love you!" Yuki broke down in tears.

He heard Yuki say it. The 3 words he needed to hear from someone. The someone he loved. What did he do? He killed himself... and Yuki had to see it.

"I'm sorry Yuki..." Shuichi trailed off.

* * *

**Just say the word and I'll do a secouns chapter. Hope you liked!**

**Wuv,**

**Wolfwater**


	2. Yuki's POV

Yuki's POV

Sometimes its hard when you loose the one you truly love. Was something wrong that I did? Of course. I didn't tell Shuichi my true feeling's to him, I held back. A coward to tell him. And now this. This sadness, anger, misery, bunched together into one small ball....

I remember all the times we had together. I try so hard not to think of you Shuichi....why? Why did you leave me?

Tears flowed down my cheeks. I held the cold limp body in my arms. I held him close. I didn't want to loose him. I really didn't. I'll give up everything for you Shuichi. I'll find you.

I slowly took the knife out of Shuichi's body. Then put it to the ground.

Emotions filled inside of me. I closed my eyes, picturing Shuichi's smiling face. That brought even more tears to my eyes. Now, with Shuichi gone, why live? He was everything to me. I loved him. Tried to care for him, but my body pulled back on it.

What keeps me here? All these years, I've been so cold. How is it that he can bring me love? How can he bring me out to be myself? But what brought him to the decision to kill himself? What went to terribly wrong in his life?

"I loved you Shuichi.... Know this Shuichi, I loved you more than anything! And you left me to be alone!" I yelled.

I remember going to the park with him once....

FLASHBACK

"Yuki! Did you see that bird? Wasn't it pretty?" Shuichi turned around smiling from ear to ear.

"Yuki, I want to stay together forever!" Shuichi clung onto my arm.

END OF FLASHBACK

There was never a life for me. Shuichi, you don't you how you betrayed me. Left me, you wanted to be with me, then why?

Thoughts whirled through my head. Maybe it's the only choice... I need to brake through this misery.

I picked up the knife, wiping Shuichi's blood on the carpet. My hands trembling, heart pounding. Was I that scared to?

I took my free hand wrapping it around Shuichi. I can stop the pain.

I stuck the knife through my chest. I slowly fell to the ground. Blood pored out of me. Making a small pool of blood between Shuichi and I.

I took one last breath. Before my own life was gone.

I opened my eyes, was it all just a dream? I looked around. It was black. Everywhere. I looked down; I was in my own blood.

"Yuki...."

I turned around.

I eyes became wide.

"Shuichi?" I gasped.

His eyes became full of tears. He ran over to me, giving me a tight hug.

"I'm sorry...it was a mistake..." He sobbed.

I got up. The blood soaking my clothes.

I think now, we both made a mistake. We gave our lives away. But now, our love can go on forever.

* * *

**Yeah I know. This chapter was shoter than the other one. But hoped you like it. Don't yell at me for the ending .**


End file.
